A Miracle
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: How long has it been since The Mole could say he kept a certain promise he and a certain someone made years ago? How long has it been since he felt the cautiously tight grasp of that friend he trusted more than his own father?
1. I promise we'll be friends forever

Mole ran across the dirt path, holding onto the hand of a child like himself tightly. One of the many differences between he and the one who he held onto the hand of was that he was blind while the other was not. "Rat, where are you taking me?" he asked. He didn't have to see his friend to know he smiled. "Just to where the adults can't bother us with politics or any adult stuff. Where we can be ourselves." Mole held onto the hand of his friend so tightly, asked, "Where is that? Is it the only place we haven't ever told our parents we have been going?"

In the forest, Rat answered, "Our tree house. Nobody bothers us there. It is our little secret you know." Mole nodded, unaware of the goofy looking smile on his face. Rat didn't mind the fact that Mole sometimes looked goofy when he smiled. He didn't care if the other kids thought that Mole was an embarrassing friend for him to have because they didn't understand that he was blind. They ignored such facts. He liked the Mole better than his own father, but that wouldn't have came as a surprise since Rat's father was as stuck in politics as his friend Mole's father was, which was an interference to their friendship since their fathers claimed them to be enemies, though the two children didn't even care.

They walked through the forest with caution, and Rat told Mole every turn of which was the way to their secret tree house by feeling the path like he did every trip to their secret place. He described the things to Mole in a way he would understand and how he could avoid certain dangers around them.

Every single word Rat said to Mole, he listened to. That was just one of many things that Rat liked about Mole. He listened. He wasn't distracted. He was guessing it was from his blindness that nothing would distract him other than sounds and people tapping his shoulder, but even then Mole listened intently.

But Rat knew weakness came from that. Mole listened too much. He never barked. He never bit. Without bark, Mole took all insults without saying anything back with the exception of "Sorry" and "I will do my best to fix this error in my ways." Without bite, he took all blows to him without flinching.

Rat knew that if he weren't there, people would probably hurt Mole more than they already did, especially since he can't see. They'd walk all over him and treat him as something to take out anger on. That often got Rat angry, and he often ended up fighting the other children. That was Rat's weakness, and even without sight, Mole can still try to help Rat keep his temper, which was directed to the other children, in check.

If you took a look at them, then you would know they are better friends than brothers are. That was more certain than death's existence. Rat walked up the tree house's footholds, and Rat kept a tight hold on Mole's hand, and Mole trusted he wouldn't drop him. When they were climbing, Rat and Mole would hold onto each other's hands, both showing a sign of trust that they did not have for too many others. Rat tells him when they made the last foothold, showing he wouldn't let him take an unneeded and a possibly dangerous step. Mole would stop when in the tree house and when he was seated.

They trusted each other more than they trusted their own fathers. The only person who came close to the trust they had for each other was their mothers, but they still trusted one another more than their mother. Rat and Mole joked around sometimes about how involved with politics their fathers were.

"Hey! Mole! Let us make a promise today!" "Of what?" The promise they made was made with hardly any words. "To be friends forever. That we would stick up for each other no matter what!" "If you move, or if I move, will you remember me?" Rat snorted. "Forget the person who I trusted most in life? Never! We'll still be friends, even if we move away from each other, and even then, we will still remember, at least, I will. Will you?" Mole nodded and said with sincerity, "I can't forget the person who taught me so much...the person who came to be my best friend." Rat smiled, and he said, "Alright. And with this promise, let us make it deeper by swearing an oath." Mole nodded. "I promise on my life to forever be friends with this person who I trust more than anyone else in the whole world." they said in unison.

It felt like they were the only people in the world when they made this promise. As if their fathers didn't exist to ruin their fun. As if God willed them to have peace. As if it were a whole world to themselves.


	2. The Mole's assignment

"So, what's the assignment?"

Mole was starting to get tired of waiting for the answer. Nobody would call him to come to the office and wait until he is there to let him know the assignment unless it was extremely urgent. "The assignment is to retrieve a certain file, if needed, take pictures, and bring it back here." "What certain file?" "It is confidentail, and we don't trust any other agents not to look at it. Besides, we know you aren't likely to make mistakes. But be cautious. Someone may come after you. If they do, then do what it takes to get them off your back no matter who they are. Be sure they are after the file before you do anything to them."

He smiled. "So, you called me because I am blind, therefore unable to read the file, and you are willing to risk mistakes?" "Mistakes are abnormal of even you. I think we can be confident that you will do it right." "What if I get the wrong file?" "Third floor. The third door down. We can't get it ourselves or they'd know we are not on their side. We need to send an agent, and a good one that will blend in perfectly. As far as we are concerned, you are best for the job."

If one didn't know he can't see, they would think he's daydreaming instead of paying attention, which paying attention was what he was doing. "Well? What do you say?" "And let me guess. You'll be replacing the sword cane with the grapling hook for this mission?" The one before him smirked. "How did you know?" "I know you guys. On an assignment like this, you would do that." "Hm. Well, you already know your instructions. And remember the code." "I have no idea what you mean by that yet, but I'll know when it comes to be time to remember it." The smirk grew even wider than earlier. "That's a good agent."

Along the walk to the ctiy, the first thing he knew as he walked, someone's arm brushed his just a little, but it wasn't at a point where it would be rude not to say "Excuse me" or "Sorry for bumping into you" at all.


End file.
